Dear Diary
by emmadactryl
Summary: Each chapter will contain at least five journal entries, one for each member of Alpha Force, set at various stages throughout each book. This is now a sort of AF section members' project. PM me if you'd like to participate! :D
1. Survival Diary Entries

**Disclaimer: Chris Ryan owns Alpha Force, not little old me.**

**A/N: Some details may be slightly off, but just bear with me as I needed to change a few things. Nothing major, but slightly off some bits and the timing may be slightly different. Don't pay attention if I'm confusing you. I have written this first chapter as an experiment and will only continue if people want me to. Reviews very much appreciated. The plan, if I continue, is to write a chapter for each of the books so that will be ten chapters. Each chapter will have five diary/journal entries, one for each member of Alpha Force. Each entry will be written at different times throughout the book, so it will hopefully seem like you are seeing the major events through the characters eyes. That's the plan. Whether it works or not is entirely different.**

Dear Journal,

I don't think that many guys keep a journal, but I'm an exception. Where to start? How about I'M STUCK ON A BOAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN WITH FOUR PEOPLE I CAN'T STAND?! I hate my teachers! They ship me off on a stupid educational holiday thing telling me it would be a good experience. Just wanted to punish me. That bloody sport teacher deserves what he gets! At least I have my palmtop, which is where I'm typing this. At the moment I'm being glared at by one of the other kids who has been stuck on this floating hell-whole. Amber Middleton is the most disagreeable person I have ever met. Just because her parents were rich and she has inherited everything that they owned, doesn't mean that she has to look down her nose at everyone else. We do not get along because of that and we are too alike in personality. I can't wait until this "holiday" ends. If I ever see Amber again it will be too soon. She's coming over now. Seems like I'm not helping enough. Maybe it has something to do with me dropping my side of the pot. Better save this and scoot.

Hex

* * *

Dear Journal,

The Phoenix is quite different to what I imagined. We have so much work and Heather- our Watch leader- is so fierce. She scares me. Just before, I had been swabbing the deck very well and was taking a short break when she came running up to me and telling me to get back to work. I was just taking a break and watching Li on the ropes, but that wasn't good enough for her. Speaking of Li, she is the nicest one of our Watch. The other three are ok, but not as nice as her. Amber and Hex fight all of the time- I think that they really like each other but don't want to show it- and Alex is so withdrawn. He stays to the sidelines and watches the rest of us. Heather just told us to write an essay and that we miss out on supper and the movie. I do not mind missing the movie, but as for supper... I will fade away! Li just came up to me and suggested a game of hangman. That is the best idea I have heard all day! We are meant to use the pencil and paper to write the essay, but Heather will not know.

Paulo

* * *

Dear Diary,

We are stranded. Stranded on a flipping island in the middle of nowhere! At least Heather would be happy. We're working as a team and have made a proper camp. We have a big signal fire just waiting to be lit... if only a ship or plane would come along. Unfortunately, the island is in a dead zone. No regular shipping traffic or planes. This sucks so much. Amber and I had to go and find some food while Alex and Paulo went to look for water. Hex stayed behind to look after the camp. Amber is such a spoilt brat! She insisted that we go through the swamp and then complained when a leach decided to have a bit of lunch. But I do have to thank her for that. Going through the swamp I mean. There is something BIG in the forest. If we hadn't of gone through the swamp, we would have met it head on. Whatever it is. I've gone through ever single animal I can think of that it might be, but haven't come up with anything. It's definitely a carnivore, as Paulo and Alex found the remains of a deer outside a cave. Well, if you count a small bit of liver and a hoof remains. I have to go help Paulo get the meal ready. I hope we get off here soon. I might be up for murder charges otherwise.

Li

* * *

Dear Journal,

Amber is one of the bravest people I have met. Let me start at the start. Hex was investigating this skeleton in a cave, when a Komodo dragon cornered him inside. Hex started a rock fall which trapped the Komodo dragon under it, but not before it cut him down his leg with its tooth. Li told me how much bacteria Komodo dragons have in their mouth and that Hex had only a few days to live if we didn't get him antibiotics. The skeleton Hex found was of a Japanese soldier, so we stuck Hex on a stretcher and hiked across the island. When we got their, we found a yacht. Unfortunately it had been taken over by pirates. A plastic surgeon, his wife and two children had been staying on the yacht and were being held captive. Philippe, the surgeon, said that he had a whole load of antibiotics in his bag on the yacht. I volunteered to swim out, but Amber insisted. She used a piece of plastic tubing from Philippe's daughter's toy giraffe as a snorkel, and swam out to the boat. We thought she was dead as the sharks suddenly went crazy in the water and there was all of this blood, but she made it inside the boat and back out. Her plan to phone out using the satellite phone failed as there was a pirate on board, but Hex got the antibiotics. I take back every nasty thought I had about her. She saved Hex's life and almost lost her own in the process. We're going to go and try to free Philippe and his family in a minute, once she has eaten. Paulo just pounded a mixture of grubs and fruit into a paste and she is looking at it with horror, but I told her that unless she eats them, I won't tell her my plan. Amber has sworn us to never mention it again, but by the way Paulo is grinning, I don't think that promise will be kept.

Alex

* * *

Dear Diary,

What a holiday! So much has happened; I have no idea where to start. I don't want to write about the start of the holidays. I was such a bitch then. Now. Now I have found a purpose. Alpha Force. Hex came up with the name. He said that Alpha was the first letter of the Greek alphabet (Omega, the end. Alpha, a new beginning) and that it is an anagram of our names. Alex, Li, Paulo, Hex and Amber. Alpha. We are going to do our best to change things in the world. Carry on what my parents did. I had no idea until Uncle John told me. I was shocked, but pleased. Before I hadn't cared what happened to me. Now I want to carry on their work with me friends. It still seems a bit strange to think of Li, Alex, Paulo and Hex as my friends. We met such a short time ago and I was so horrible to them, especially Hex, but I would trust them with my life now. I hope they would trust me with their lives as well. Hex sort of has already. Not that he had much choice, as he was so out of it. I know Alpha Force is going to do great things. The adventure is just beginning.

Amber

**A/N So what do you think? I will still be writing my other fan fic, but have hit a writer's block at the moment and am waiting for inspiration to strike me. This idea came to me and I decided to start fan fic while the ideas were still fresh and flowing. Please review and an update should be up shortly! The chapters are short but as I said, I am planning on writing ten so that sort of makes up for it.**


	2. Rat Catcher Diary Entries

**A/N Thanks for reviewing guys! I appreciate it heaps and send happiness your way. Amber's diary entry especially may seem a bit weird such as it seems like she is writing as she is running but just bear with me and imagine that they have a sort of mind diary. Ok:) I am trying out writing two diary entries for some of the characters so we'll see how it goes. **

Dear Journal,

What a bummer. I turn down Paulo's offer to stay on his family's ranch with him and Li, fly all the way out here to Ecuador, get all excited about going to the Galapagos Islands with dad and he ends up having to go undercover. I was really looking forward to spending time with him, but ­General Manteca rang and sent him to Guayaquil. So here I am, sitting in the airport terminal, waiting for my flight to Argentina, wishing that I was with dad. I know that trying to close down this drug production is really important but I can't help feeling disappointed. General­ Manteca seems nice enough, but there's something that... I don't know... bothers me. I'm not sure whether it's him personally or the fact that he was the one who pretty much stuffed up my Christmas, but there's something about him that doesn't seem right. I was going to say something to dad but I didn't want to seem paranoid. Besides, it would have probably come across as the "whingeing teenager who didn't what he wanted is looking for someone to blame". Which I _do not_ want. The way that he was talking about the street kids being taken away by the "adoption men" just seemed so phoney. Like he really didn't give a crap and it was all a front. People like that I just can't understand. I think that's why I'm such good friends with Paulo, Li, Hex and Amber. They don't pretend or hide behind their words. What they say they mean and they're really honest. Most of the time. I'm sure that we could have helped those street kids somehow. Wait a minute. That's it! I've found our first mission!

Alex

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am so very, very, very, very excited! Alex phoned and he has a mission for us! Our first real mission! I am so happy and nervous and... Oh this is so cool! Amber's Uncle John is coming along to supervise us and what not, but still. Awesomeness is just oozing everywhere. Paulo and I are on a plane as I write this, flying from his family's ranch in Argentina to Ecuador. Alex was meant to be coming to Paulo's ranch- Alex's dad had a change of plan and is now deep undercover instead of spending Christmas with Alex- but changed his mind at the last minute. He rang Paulo and me at Paulo's ranch and Amber and Hex, who are in New York, and told us how he had a super mission for us. Unfortunately that's all that he would say. I am bursting with suspense and excitement! Paulo keeps saying soothing things and telling me to relax, but I'm too wound up. I don't know how he can be so _calm_. He's gone to sleep now and is snoring as loud as a jet engine. People are staring at us so I have to stop writing this and shut him up. Just a little while to go and then Alex will reveal all...

Li

* * *

Dear Journal,

When Li and I arrived in Ecuador, we met up with Amber, Hex and Alex and Alex told us our mission. We are going to find out about the "adoption men". They come to Quito and take some of the street kids away, saying that they will give the kids to some rich, American parents. The kids are given packages, presents, to give to their new parents. The packages really contain cocaine and once the parents have the package, the kids disappear. It is the perfect first mission for Alpha Force. I am going undercover as a street kid, to try and find out information on these adoption men. I cannot wait. It will be very interesting and exciting. Speaking of interesting and exciting, Amber almost had a heart attack at dinner. We went to this restaurant that Alex went to with his dad and General Manteca. All of us ordered the dish of the day, apart from Amber. In her true style, she wanted to try the local specialty. It was so funny! The local specialty turned out to be… a guinea pig! I almost burst from trying to keep my laughter inside. Hex was nice enough to share his food with Amber. I will store this moment along with the grub incident for future reference. It might come in handy.

Paulo

* * *

Dear Diary,

Disaster! Absolute diaster with a capital "D". Paulo and Eliza have been taken by the adoption men. We gave him strict instructions not to go with them under _any _circumstances, but little Eliza jumped in their car so Paulo had to get in too. Li is tearing her hair out. She looks like she wants to jump out the car as we're driving and strangle the adoption men. Alex is trying to calm her down and telling her to take "deep breaths. Slowly. In and out. In and out." He's stopped now as Li looks like she wants to throttle him. We still have Paulo's signal and we are in the next road down from the block of flats that the adoption men have put Eliza and Paulo in. They should be… OH MY GOD! Paulo is… The Rat-catcher, the drug baron and General Manteca are all the one person! Uncle John just put his foot down and we're speeding along towards the flat. Li is yelling at him to hurry but we're coming up to some lights and… oh no. There's a bloody marching band in the… Li's out of the car and running towards the flats. There's no one there, but in the bedroom where they were held, there is blood and the remains of Paulo's radio. This does not look good at all. Uncle John says he has a signal so now we're on our way to the airport. Bloody hell. I hope Paulo and Eliza are ok. Who knows what's going to happen to them. Lucky for us, General Manteca didn't find Paulo's tracker. That means that we have a chance. We're at the airport but we have no way of knowing what flights he's on. His tracker just started moving which means he's on a plane. The tracers have only a five kilometre range and Paulo's blip just went off the screen. Hex came up with the idea of satellite tracking him, so Uncle John is going to borrow a favour from a friend of his who works at NASA. While he's doing that, we're going to do some breaking and entering.

Amber

* * *

Dear Journal,

The satellite photos showed us that Paulo is up in the mountains on the edge of a glacier. We got supplies from the climbing shop and drove over to the mountain and up some of the lower slopes. We'd been climbing for a while, when Amber started to feel dizzy. We were all suffering a bit from altitude sickness, but Amber was the worst. After we braked for a bit, we continued on. I was really worried about Amber; she was still pretty weak, but Li wasn't stopping for anything. When we came across a snow bowl, Li made the decision to go across it rather than around it as it would be quicker. She was so focused on getting to Paulo. Just as we got clear, the whole slab broke away and went sliding down the mountain. Lucky for us. Many mishaps later, we arrived at the top of the mountain, only to find that we had walked straight into a trap. Paulo's belt with the tracking device attached to it was sitting happily on a table. The door opened and someone rolled stun grenade, or a flash-bang as Alex informed just informed me, in through the door. The pain was intense, like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I thought that my Komodo bite was uncomfortable but this… My ears were ringing and I felt so sick. Three nice, friendly men have just come and informed us that we have only ten minutes left to live as there is an explosive charge on the side of the propane gas tank that we are handcuffed and chained to. Ten minutes. One of the men has just come back and he's aiming the gun at Amber's head. Oh God… I can't watch. No. He just shot the two other goons and is unchaining us. Ah. My little transaction has been noticed and the general doesn't seem too happy about it. He wants to see us. I suppose that nothing he can do can be worse than us sitting here, waiting to be blown sky high. I think.

Hex

* * *

Dear Journal,

Well our first mission didn't exactly turn out the way I had hoped it would. We all nearly lost our lives a few times, but I suppose that's what we're going to have to deal with if we want to keep Alpha Force going. General Manteca discovered that some one had emptied his bank account- no prizes for guessing who- and he wanted to ask us about it. When Hex told him where the money had gone, he went a bit loco but calmed down when I got him talking about his passion- hunting. He took us out to the compound where Paulo and Eliza were. Li tried to kick her way through to him but the glass was strengthened. We couldn't even call out to him because the glass was soundproofed as well. We didn't know it at the time, but the six of us were about to play the general's favourite game. He has these bull mastiffs that have been trained to attack when they hear a certain sound. The sound comes from bracelets that fit so snugly over your wrist you have no hope of getting them off. Each of us were fitted with a bracelet and released outside. General Manteca was so sporting he even gave us a bit of a head start, but not enough to outrun the dogs. Eventually we made it to the road but we couldn't go any further and had to stop, deciding that if we tried to fight them we would at least have a chance, even if it was incredibly slim. Hex and I grabbed a branch each, determined not to go down without a fight, when an open-topped off-roader came out of nowhere and pulled up beside us. The Quechua Indian who was the dogs' trainer hopped out and took Eliza's bracelet off just as the dogs came out of the forest. He ran for the driver's seat holding on to Eliza's bracelet but the dogs pulled him down. It was horrible. The dogs tore into him and then ripped his throat out and we couldn't do anything. Hex and I tried to beet them off but it was like they didn't feel it. General Manteca came out of the forest and flicked the bracelets off but it was too late. He was dead. The general took his gun from his saddle bag and seemed to be making up his mind as to who he should shoot first when six men came out of the trees. They had their guns trained on the general and I recognised one of them as dad. I had never been so glad to see him in my life, until I remembered that I was meant to be in Argentina. I was just trying to figure out how to explain it to him when he came over to us. He thought we were street kids! That saved us the messy task of explaining what we were doing there. He told us to get out of there and Paulo drove us back. The general made the choice to take his chances with the dogs rather than call the Justice Department. I am really glad we weren't around when the bracelets were turned back on. We made our way back to Quito and went to take Eliza to the orphanage, Sister Catherine's House, that Hex had transferred General Manteca's money to. Sister Catherine was so happy and thankful to the "anonymous donor". Eliza was reunited with her brother who hadn't been adopted because he kept biting his prospective parents. Our first mission turned out to be a successful one, be it eventful. What a Christmas break.

Alex

**Sorry it took me so long but I am very stressed out and busy with assignments and what not. I have just four weeks left of school! This story probably won't be finished in four weeks so I will update when I can but if it does run into the holidays the updates will be much quicker. Does that make sense? **


	3. Desert Pursuit Diary Entries

**Thank you to every one who reviewed and to spinkle, be-nice-to-nerds and superTD for your offers of help. I really look forward to seeing what you guys end up writing! I'm sure it will be fantastic. Since the next three chapters will be written by other people, I will start doing Blood Money now so I don't end up like I did with this chapter. If there is anyone else out there who would like to do a chapter or even just a couple of diary entires, please speak out and I will fix something up for you. I am rather ashamed at this chapter; it's not one of the best things I've ever written but it'll have to do. Apologies.**

Dear Diary,

We're in Western Sahara, to try and get video footage on what happened to these two boys who were blown up when they went onto this minefield. Philippe called us because he was really worried that the three remaining boys were going to try and get evidence again. If we film it for them, they won't have to go about, risking their lives because of the mines and the soldiers. We travelled at night across to the minefield by quad bikes with Khalid, a Sahawari boy who came with us from the refugee camp in Algeria. He's a great kid and a whiz at navigating. I thought I was good at finding my way across featureless terrain, but that's with a GPS. Khalid uses the stairs and cairns that are placed as markers. Really amazing considering he's only 12. The poor kid nearly lost his life when he was just a baby. His mother had him strapped to her back as she and Khalid's father cleared the area around heir date palms. They disturbed a landmine and both were killed. Khalid's mum's body shielded most of Khalid apart from the left half of his face. Philippe is Khalid's hero after Philippe saved Khalid's life and also the sight in his left eye. He was stoked when he learnt that we had saved Philippe's life. But apart from that. I was sitting quietly, waiting for the three GPS units to lock on to the NAVSTAR system, when Khalid snuck up behind me and freaked the living daylights out of me. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds until I recognised it was him. He said the strangest thing that really unnerved me. Hex was sitting a little way away from me, sending a progress report back to our base in Algeria. While the GPS units were locking on, I casually glanced over in his direction and the next thing I know Khalid has crept up behind me and asking me if I like Hex! Of course I denied it. Alex, Paulo and Li were listening in and I'm not sure whether Hex was paying any attention. There is no way in the world that I would admit anything like that, even if it was true. Which it isn't. I think...

Amber

* * *

Dear Journal,

Li is so frustrating sometimes. She almost got herself, and us, blown up just because she acted first and thought later. While that is part if Li's personality and she wouldn't be Li without it, it can be really annoying when she ends up endangering her life and other's. We'd filmed the boy's bodies. I nearly wanted to vomit it was so awful. Those poor kids. They were just trying to help their people and they got blown up by a bloody land mine. Makes me so mad, but I'm starting to feel a bit ill again so I'll move on. So we had finished filming and these vultures came flying down and started... eating the bodies. It was too much for Li. She ran down the dune to try and frighten them off but she was too far away. Paulo nearly had a heart attack when she took off down the slope. Reluctantly, Li turned around and started coming back up the dune but stopped suddenly. She had this look of pure terror on her face and we knew that something was seriously wrong. Paulo was freaking out and Hex zoomed in with the camera to see why Li had stopped. Her boot had tripped a land mine. The pin hadn't been pulled the full way out so Paulo and Hex set off to try and free her. It was so painful and agonising watching from the top. Amber and Khalid were with me and we watched nervously as Hex tried to free Li. To make matters worse, an army patrol was coming. We tried to get Khalid to leave as he would be in really serious trouble if he was caught, but he wouldn't go. He's such a brave kid. Finally Hex got Li free and they came up the slope leaving Paulo to hold the pin in. The sand wouldn't keep it in the hole though and just as Paulo reached the top of the dune, the pin fell out and this huge explosion sounded out everywhere. Poor Paulo. His head was ringing and he couldn't hear anything. Amber's uncle asked about Paulo's lack of hearing when we got back to the refugee camp to show them the footage and Amber made up a quick excuse about sand getting into Paulo's ears. He bought it which was very lucky as we weren't meant to be doing anything dangerous. The parents of the dead boys watched the film. It must have been so awful for them. I can't even imagine what that must feel like, seeing images of your son's body like that. I hated the fact that we had to put them through seeing the footage, but they had to give us the all clear before we sent it off to the news stations. Hopefully when they play the footage, the other boys won't feel like they have to try and get publicity.

LATER

I AM SO MAD! Bloody news stations. Not one of them could care enough to show the footage we took. John has gone to see if he can sort it out. Sometimes it seems like we're the only ones who care...

Alex

* * *

Dear Diary,

Poor, poor Khalid! He insisted that last night he sleep under the Monster. We let him and this morning when we went to wake him up and start on our trip, he was gone. The munchkin who kept him company said that the "child stealer" took him. She drew a scorpion in the sand. I said that she must mean the person who had taken Khalid was a child slaver. Traffickers. Amber found out that Khalid had been taken about two hours before, so we climbed into the Monster and set off after them.

LATER

After hours and hours of driving, we finally caught up with the Scorpion and his men at a little village in the middle of the desert. Paulo did some fancy driving and instead of going around the dune, we went over the top. It was so cool. Amber nearly wet herself and kept mumbling some choice words. Alex, Amber and me went to see if Khalid was with the Scorpion. He was. That is both bad and good because although he is with such a bastard, at least we have found him and know where he is. I was so sick of doing nothing and watching those poor kids suffering that I decided to take action. I am now Liang. My plan is to walk up to the Scorpion and ask if I can go with him. Khalid stayed when I was trapped on the land mine and risked capture so I refuse to leave him in danger, even if it means doing something so risky. Amber thought that it might work but Alex is not so keen. I told that I would be fine and I can look after myself and eventually Alex agreed. Now they're going to wait by the dune while I go to the village. Once there I can run out to the Scorpion so it looks as if I have come from the village. I hope it works, because if it doesn't it won't only be me that's in danger.

Li

* * *

Dear Journal,

He let her go! I will never forgive Alex if something bad has happened to Li. I cannot believe that he did not stop her from carrying out this stupid plan. The sand storm held us up and now we have lost Li's signal.

Reading over what I just wrote, I feel very bad about blaming Alex. I should know that once Li gets an idea in her head, there is no stopping her. I guess that it is a good plan. She will watch out for Khalid and she is wearing her tracer... unfortunately we have lost it on the monitor. Our only hope of finding her again is to drive as fast as possible until her signal comes in range. I hope that she is ok. We must take the quads as the Monster is buried under sand. Hex's palmtop is buried as well so we have no way to contact anyone. _Dios_... everything is such a mess.

Paulo

* * *

Dear Journal,

Well. I have no idea where to begin. We trailed the Scorpion and his little gang across the desert. Our hopes soared when we got Li's tracer signal back, but then plummeted again when we realised that the signal wasn't moving. Turned out that the Scorpion, or one of his followers, had slashed this young boy- one of the little tackers from the village- at the back of his knee. Li must have given him her locket, hoping we'd arrive in time to save him. Unfortunately we weren't. There was nothing we could do and we had to keep moving. We now had no way to know where Li could be; without her tracer, any hope we had of finding her again was almost nil. To cut a long, hot journey short, Amber spotted a border up ahead. We crossed into Morocco and stopped in a frontier town. The souk or market turned out to be the place to be; the Scorpion was selling the kids and Li off later on, but he first had a "preview". We caught Li's eye and eventually found out where she and the other kids were being held prisoner. Paulo hotwired the Unimog and we busted them out of their little basement. Unfortunately, the Scorpion wasn't too happy that we'd taken his "goods". The chase was on. We had a few mishaps during our escape. Kesia, one of the young girls, was shot. Paulo had to perform some quick surgery beside the Unimog to stop the bleeding. Just after Kesia was shot, Paulo did some more fancy driving and the Scorpion's jeep ended up bellied-out on a sand dune. We had a good chuckle over that, though I doubted that he'd give up that easily. We had engine trouble after Paulo had finished stitching Kesia's arm. Well, the bonnet burst into flames and the car exploded. Not only did we almost go up with it, but now we had a group of very tired kids, Kesia in pain, a mad child trafficker on our tail and just our feet as getaway equipment. The situation sucked, but we didn't have much of a choice. Skipping over the next bit, as all it was was walking, walking, walking, but we eventually arrived at an oil installation... Or what used to be an oil installation. Khalid thought his friends might have set fire to it. Everyone had been evacuated, except for the bodies in the body bags. We had a slight moment of panic as one of the youngest kids, Jumoke, ended up having her sandal bitten by a horned viper and we were suddenly surrounded by men from a nearby Tuareg village. They thought we were torturing Jumoke and looked rather angry, but once everything was explained and Jumoke did "big eyes" at the leader they helped us out. I had to fight the urge to laugh hysterically as we rode on camels straight past the Scorpion. We were just about home dry, or so I thought. The Tuareg took us back to the little desert village that Samir and Hakim had come from. We broke the news to their parents that Hakim had died. Their dad was a picture of misery as we gave him his son's body, but they agreed that something had to be done about the Scorpion. The women of the village made a feast and loaded it with a nice little sedative. When the Scorpion came knocking, telling Samir's parents that he'd run away, the feast was served and it was sleepy time for the Scorpion and his henchmen. Just when everything looked rosy and we were getting ready to hand the child slavers over to the authorities, when they turned up, the Scorpion woke up. I have no idea how or why, but he ended up dead at the bottom of a well and Li ended up sprawled on the edge of it, bleeding from a stab wound in her belly. Philippe stitched her up and she made a full recovering, although she'll always have a scar. Since I met Amber, Li, Paulo and Alex, I haven't had a proper, calm, non-dangerous holiday. Not that I regret that we formed Alpha Force, but sometimes it'd be nice just to chill out and not have someone wanting us dead.

Hex


	4. Hostage Diary Entries

**This is the diary entries for Hostage from be-nice-to-nerds.**

Dear Journal,

Alpha Force are in Canada at the moment. We are doing an exercise in Cold-climate survival. At the moment, Hex and Amber are diving under the ice while the rest of us freeze out here in the cold. I am cold under my hundred layers of white clothes. I am a lion! I need the sun like other people need oxygen. Li just read that and responded with a not very nice comment. Alex is getting worried. They should have been here a minute ago. A minute! What difference will a minute make? Phew! Amber and Hex are here – but they have a polar bear chasing after them.

Paulo

* * *

Dear Diary,

She is dead! Papaluk is dead! She was like a sister to me, but now she is dead! Well, what happened was that we came back after Hex and Amber narrowly escaped a polar bear and found Papaluk's body by the water. We thought it was an accident but Hex pointed out what was wrong with that picture. About a second after that, we heard a guy's mobile phone ringing. To cut a long story short, Hex started filming him, we ran, Alex's snow mobile broke, the guy grabbed Amber hostage and with the help of Cyclops, the bear that had attacked us earlier, we narrowly escaped with our lives. Back at camp, Hex produced the guy's mobile phone and we discovered that he was under the command of the guy who killed her parents. The boys thought about going to the authorities but we will hunt him down ourselves. Now this is personal.

Li

* * *

Dear Journal,

Have you ever tried writing one handed? It's harder than it looks, let me assure you. How did it happen? Well, we were snow mobiling across the ice. Me and Amber were sharing a snow-mobile and she didn't think the ice would be able to hold us. I told her it would be fine – and sure enough, two minutes later, we fell through the ice. The others managed to get Amber out, but I dislocated my shoulder and nearly died of hypothermia. Murphy's law, Amber calls it. A severe case of Alex being an idiot, I call it. Luckily, we were rescued by Amarauk, an Inuit and Papaluk's friend. At the moment I'm sitting inside Amaruk's house while Amber tries to learn how to control a dog team. Judging by the laughter coming from outside, she isn't succeeding very well. Paulo and Hex will never let her live this down.

Alex

* * *

Dear Journal,

I don't know what I hate more – Daniel Usher or small, dark, underwater tunnels. Notice that I said what – Daniel Usher doesn't deserve to be called a 'who'. He kidnapped Amber! We were cave-diving to find a way into his headquarters, when I suddenly started getting claustrophobic. Amber helped me get through it, especially when I dropped my mask. Then cyanide got dumped in the water and Amber ripped her dry suit. Somehow, I managed to leave her and make my way out of the tunnels. I hoped that she could find another way out but we saw her get captured. Usher just rang. He's holding Amber hostage and won't give her her insulin unless we come and get her. I have to go. We have a rescue mission to do.

Hex

* * *

Dear Diary,

Finally, I am safe and sound – although still weak from lack of insulin. While the man who killed my parents was holding me hostage, the others tried to get me out, but they missed me by a few minutes. Somehow, my insulin-less self managed to escape wearing only the covers on the furniture. Some wolves found my near-dead body and probably would have killed me if Ice and the rest of the dog-team hadn't turned up. A bit after that, the rest of Alpha Force came as well, in a helicopter that Paulo was flying – very badly, according to Hex. He says that they sneaked into the complex, knocked out a few guards and made their way to where I was being held only to find I wasn't there. They got caught, ran to the helicopter and the rest is history. Hex managed to rig up a display at Usher's press conference to lock him up for good. Brilliant flashes of light are lighting up the sky – the northern lights. Hex is being his cynical self, but we are all happy. We are Alpha Force.

Amber


End file.
